dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Miami International Airport
Miami International Airport is a location in Showtime’s series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER'']]. Address 4200 N.W. 21 Street Miami, FL Season Two * “The British Invasion” Debra Morgan orders Lila West to leave Miami or face deportation. Dexter asks Lila to meet him at an aquarium where he pretends that he wants them to leave together. This overjoys Lila, but she soon learns that Dexter is actually planning to kill her. She then lures Dexter to her loft and attempts to burn him alive, along with Astor and Cody. Afterward, she is seen at the airport about to board a plane out of Miami. Later, Dexter tracks Lila to her Paris apartment and kills her. Season Five * “First Blood” After Lumen Pierce almost kills an innocent man under Julia Tuttle Causeway, Dexter finally convinces her to use the plane tickets he gave her and go home to Minneapolis. She arrives at the airport but, when going through security, they insist on a hand pat-down. The stress of being touched by the guard (after the abuse she suffered at the hands of the Barrel Girl Gang) is too much for her to endure. Lumen then leaves the terminal and gets into a taxi. The cab driver assumes she has just arrived, and welcomes her to Miami. In fact, she has decided not to leave. Season Seven * “Are You...?” Dexter finds a fingerprint in the car at the Mike Anderson and Kaja Soroka crime scene. He matches it to a Ukrainian mobster named Viktor Baskov. He then visits Viktor's apartment, where he finds blood and gun powder residue on his shirt. Learning that Viktor is about to leave Miami, Dexter speeds to the airport to intercept him. At the airport, Dexter buys a ticket at the counter, in order to get access to Viktor. He soon spots him entering a restroom. Dexter follows him inside and knocks him out with M99. He then puts an unconscious Viktor into a wheelchair, and takes him to a improvised kill room in the airport's lost baggage department. He covers his head with a plastic bag, to contain the blood, then smashes in his head with a fire extinguisher. He wheels the body out of the airport to his car on a baggage cart, and dumps it off his boat. Season Eight * “Remember the Monsters?” Dexter attempts to leave Miami with Hannah and Harrison, hoping to escape to Argentina. Unfortunately, Jacob Elway shows up, looking for Hannah, and she's forced to hide in a restroom. In an attempt to get past him, Dexter plants a fake bomb in a duffel bag and points it out to Gate Attendant Casey, saying that he saw Elway leave it there. Casey then alerts airport security and they take Elway into custody to be questioned. Unfortunately, due to the “threat,” the entire terminal is evacuated, which ends Dexter and Hannah's plans to fly out of town. As they are leaving the terminal, Dexter gets a call from Thomas Matthews, telling him that his sister, Debra has been shot. He hurries to Miami Central Hospital to be with Deb, while Hannah proceeds to a bus terminal. Gallery Dexter and Lumen at airport.jpg|Dexter brings Lumen to the airport Dexter takes Viktor out.png|Dexter wheels a sedated Viktor ViktorTable.png|Viktor on kill table in the airport Category:Locations Category:Season 2 locations Category:Season 5 locations Category:Season 7 locations Category:Season 8 locations Category:Businesses Category:Indexter